Prisoner of the past
by Babasingsong
Summary: Rin and SesshoMaru are very close. Until one night they get into a car accident and loose something prescious to them. They are slowly being torn apart by the one thing they must survive against. R&R CHAPTER FOUR!
1. Chapter 1

**Prisoner In Past,**

**Chapter One**

**(A/N) I do not own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha chars. Hey alls!**

**This is my new and improved Prisoner of the past! The beginning is the same, but I'm changing things, and adding things (big things.)**



Her lips parted as a small groan escaped from her hurting throat. The throbbing pain she felt in her head was enough to make her believe she was in the middle of a hang over, even though she hadn't ever touched alcohol.

Slowly she opened her soft brown eyes; everything was so blurry she couldn't make out where she was. Soon enough things became clear; the first thing she noticed was the cracked window.

"Rin…" She barely heard his voice, though it was enough to catch her attention. Turning her head to her left, Rin bit her lip in anguish at the sight.

Long silky silver hair fell over the masculine yet thin shoulders of the man she loved. His hair barely hid the stream of blood which crawled down from the wound on his shoulder. Beautiful golden eyes looked down at her; they held one unexpected emotion, worry.

"Sesshoumaru… I'm fine…" She whispered wrapping her hand around his arm; she could feel the warm liquid slip passed her slender fingers. Quickly she with drew, and stared at the blood. _How'd this happen…_ she thought.

"Rin…?" Sesshoumaru asked placing his hand on her round stomach. Her heart skipped a beat, _oh Kami my baby!_

……

InuYasha's amber eyes flared with annoyance as he sped passed all the other cars which he considered 'in the way'. His fingers twitched and slowly became red as he locked his hands tighter onto the steering wheel of his BMW.

Kikyou held onto her seat belt, in fear of crashing. "InuYasha slow down! If this accident has anything to teach us it's to obey the speed limit!" She snapped releasing the belt.

InuYasha shook his head, "they found a bullet in Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Someone tried to kill him."

Kikyou fell silent until they reached the hospital. Both she and InuYasha were placed in the waiting room unable to see Rin or Sesshoumaru.

"Do you think they're all right, InuYasha?" The question interrupted their awkward silence.

"I know Sesshoumaru's fine… it's Rin I'm worried about." She nodded. She did know Sesshoumaru would be fine it was a fact, but Rin was so fragile.

Suddenly the doctor entered the room; his face had a normal expression though his eyes were what made InuYasha and Kikyou worry. "Mr. and Mrs. Taisho?" Once the doctor received a nod he continued. "Rin isn't hurt, and Sesshoumaru is just fine. I have some terrible news though…"

Kikyou frowned she already knew what the news was, but she had to be sure. "Her… child didn't make it… did it?"

The doctor hesitated to answer, "I'm afraid so."

InuYasha's eyes started to water, it wasn't fair to have happened to Rin. It was hard enough to find out she was pregnant but once she accepted it she became excited. The thought of how hard Rin would take this made him upset. Rin wasn't the person to take anything well, he still remembered how bad it was when she found out about her little brother's death, Souta.

Rin could feel herself shivering; the blankets weren't enough for warmth and the window being open a crack didn't help either.

She could feel her tears trailing down her cheeks. She could only wish it was a sick joke. That her unborn baby was still alive, and she could give birth to it when the time came.

Her heart ached from the realization that it wasn't a sick joke nor was it a bad dream. Her body rocked back and forth and her arms tightened themselves around her for comfort, but none came.

** Flash Back **

_"Sesshoumaru… I think we should name the baby Kohana if it's a girl and if it's a boy… Inu-"_

_"No…" Rin looked up at her husband and a warm smile spread across her face. She had tried to get him to name their child after both him and his younger half brother InuYasha, and every time he refused it made her laugh._

_"Fine. Then what about-"Once again Rin was interrupted only by something that sounded like a gun shot, and before they knew it the car served into a ditch._

** End of flash back **

Rin began to sob uncontrollable. Sesshoumaru was all she had left, even her parents were dead.

After her parents had passed she was on her own until her best friend Ayame took her in. Ayame was a rich person, and so Rin became rich. Ayame would take her to all the balls and fancy party's hoping to cheer her up, but nothing worked.

Soon a man named InuTaisho made an arrangement for her and, his eldest son, Sesshoumaru to be married. Neither cared much about it to complain. Sesshoumaru was an emotionless business man (who just also happened to be the most handsome, and wanted, bachelor in Tokyo, also the richest man in Tokyo.)

Though Rin did want to get to know more about Sesshoumaru, and so they were aloud to live together (something Sesshoumaru did have complaints on.) At first the two hated each other, and soon that hate turned into love for each other.

The two were married shortly after Rin experienced something horrifying. Sesshoumaru did get threatening letters often, and soon someone had broken into his home, while Sesshoumaru was at his office. Rin being the only one in the house was the criminal's target.

Rin was raped and luckily survived but the rapist got away. Sesshoumaru was furious and did all he could to find out who did it, but was unsuccessful (and still looking.)

A few weeks passed and the two got married; only to find out Rin was pregnant with the criminal's baby. Rin was afraid Sesshoumaru would leave her but he didn't.

He learned to love her, and was going to adopt her child.

Rin tensed and the back of her hairs stood up, "please leave…" she whispered softly to who ever stood behind her. Up their presence was still felt, sending chills run down Rin's spine. "Go away…"

All that responded were the sound of feet clattering against the hard floors. Turning around she saw a man cloaked in the shadows holding something in his hand. "GET OUT!" Rin screamed.

But he ignored her and took another step closer, and pulling something out. "I'm afraid I can't do that." Rin let out a scream as the knives reflection gleamed into her brown orbs.

The man flinched then ran toward her to stop the screams. Grabbing hold of her jaw he pushed her back, and pierced the blade into her gut.

Her eyes widened as something sharp pushed through her flesh. Her screams could barely be heard as the man tightened his grip. Pain over came her senses and she stopped squirming hoping for it to go down.

Blood emerged from the wound and passed the knife. The man smiled then pulled his weapon out, "that should be enough."

"Rin!" A small smile met Rin's lips as the sound of Kikyou's and InuYasha's voice met her ears. "Get the fuck away from her!" InuYasha snapped running over to help Rin.

InuYasha pulled the man away from Rin, and threw him on the ground before kicking him at the sides. Kikyou grabbed Rin hoping to help her off the bed, suddenly feeling a warm liquid caress her arm.

Her brown eyes widened with shock as she looked at all the blood, which smeared itself onto Rin's hospital gown. "InuYasha, she's been stabbed!"

Looking over to Kikyou he froze, "What the hell did he do to her-!" InuYasha fell to the ground as a bullet made contact with his ankle.

Kikyou placed Rin back down, and then ran to InuYasha. She didn't get far for a bullet had also made contact only with her heart.

……

Rin started to look through her purse for a tissue to rid of her tears. "I know there's some in here!" Rin whispered frantically throwing the 'unimportant' things.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin as she struggled to keep her mind off of the things that had occurred since the car incident. Wrapping his arm around her he placed a small kiss on her head hoping to give her comfort.

Rin started to tremble imagining how badly she would do at Kikyou's funeral if she was without Sesshoumaru. There was a heavy guilt pushed upon her that she couldn't get rid of. "It's my fault…" she mumbled pushing her purse aside.

"It wasn't your fault Rin." Sesshoumaru said quit softly though Rin didn't pay much attention to it.

Staring down at the coffin Kikyou was in he couldn't help but feel terrible for her death. He couldn't say he had much to do with her death, but only he felt responsible.

Rin looked over to see InuYasha standing right next to his former wife. Her fists clenched tightly, "It's my fault InuYasha…" even though he couldn't hear her it made the heavy guilt lighten a bit.

Rin slipped away from Sesshoumaru's grasp, and headed over to apologize to InuYasha. Though once she saw his face she regretted coming over there, tears slid down his cheeks as he stared down at the wedding ring on his palm.

Gathering her courage she spoke, "InuYasha… I-I'm sorry… I know this can't mean much… I didn't plan-"

InuYasha shook his head interrupting her, "It's not at all your fault Rin… stop thinking that." Before Rin could protest he left her standing alone and headed toward his car.

Sesshoumaru watched InuYasha unlock his vehicle and climb in. (By the way it's still a BMW, because I love BMW'S and always will… my favorite car ever!)

……

The morning was longer then Rin would have expected. Once she and Sesshoumaru got home they didn't talk to each which was extremely awkward for them since they always had something to talk about.

She didn't like the fact that they were avoiding each other either. This was the first day they weren't strangling people because they weren't together.

Rin jumped when she heard her stomach growl. Looking down she frowned (Damnit… that rhymes… it's not supposed to be funny!) Instead of seeing a round stomach she saw herself thin again. It would take her awhile to get used to no longer having to feed two stomachs.

Quickly she got up, and headed to the kitchen hoping to get her mind off of things. Opening the fridge she gasped almost screaming when the firs thing she saw was a pistol.

Taking a step back she nearly ran off as she felt something poke her back, though she relaxed when she found it was nothing more then the island in their kitchen. Slamming the fridge's door shut she looked up at the sealing and was about to call for Sesshoumaru until the phone rang.

"H-Hello?" Rin asked picking up the cordless phone and walking back into the kitchen. "Who's this?"

"Hey Rin its Ayame!" A woman called out making Rin cringe. It always did take awhile to get used to Ayame's voice she often got loud and excited when Rin was the one to pick up the phone. "I'm calling about what happened… I'm really sorry about your loses…"

"It's okay Ayame…" Rin said before changing the subject, "h-how are you?"

"I'm fine… I was thinking you and Sesshoumaru should take time off from the stuff that's been happening, so me and Koga where wondering if you guys wanted to come with us on are vacation."

"Um… I'll talk to Sesshoumaru about it…"

"Okay. Before I forget you can invite one person to come with you, I and Koga have some more friends who are coming to. It's like a big… party only one that last a couple of days" Ayame said, she seemed to be getting excited. "It's a great way to meet people."

"Well… I'll call you back with the answer I get from Sesshoumaru…"

"Bye Rin… get better okay?" Ayame said before hanging up. The idea wasn't to bad Rin really needed to get out of the house. The hard part was getting Sesshoumaru to agree, he wasn't what they called a 'party animal'.

"If you're hungry you can just call for the cook." Sesshoumaru spoke up catching Rin's attention. Rin looked over at Sesshoumaru sending him a dazed smile.

"I'm just bored… so I was going to fix myself something."

"Hn…" Sesshoumaru walked around the kitchen, till he reached Rin, and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I was talking with Ayame… she invited us to take a vacation with some of their friends…" Rin said watching Sesshoumaru carefully as he got himself a glass.

Sesshoumaru hadn't answered for awhile, and Rin's hopes went down as she figured what the answer would be. "I suppose it would be good…"

Rin's dazed smile turned into something warm. "We won't be going without some security." He said interrupting her excitement.

Though she had to agree they did need security after what had just happened to them. "Alright. I'll call her back and see when it's going to be." Suddenly (I know I use that word a lot…) Rin remembered her little fridge incident while she tried to get something to eat. "Sesshoumaru, why was one of your guns in the fridge?"

Sesshoumaru froze his hand was on the handle of the fridge's door. "I have only one gun… it's too big to fit in the fridge." Sesshoumaru mumbled opening the fridge. His beautiful golden eyes settled onto a pistol. "Why didn't you mention this before?"

"B-Because I thought it was you're… when Ayame called, I forgot about it…"

The phone rang again taking both their attention. Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed it before looking at who it was. "It's Ayame…"

"Ayame?" Rin asked placing the phone up to her ear.

"No Rin, this is not your friend but we've met before, now down to business. The gun you see in your fridge is a present for your husband, what I want you to do is take it and point it at him. Then, when I tell you to I want you to pull the trigger, if you don't obey then I will shoot your stomach and your baby will be finished." The voice was odd almost inhuman and it was impossible to know if who ever spoke was female or male.

Rin's body became numb and all she could move were her lips, "is this some stupid prank call? You sick f-"

"No Rin Taisho this is not a prank call, you really think when you almost died your husband is going to give you the phone if he did not think it was your friend Ayame? You have caller ID don't you Rin?"

Rin looked at the number on the phone, her eyes wide with fear, "What did you do to Ayame!" Fresh tears became visible, and now Sesshoumaru was nervous. Sesshoumaru reached over and grabbed it, but Rin wouldn't let go.

"Rin give me the phone." Sesshoumaru said coolly trying to keep Rin calm. Rin released her tight grasp, and Sesshoumaru easily slipped it away from her fingers.

"Who is this?" He snapped allowing Rin to lean on his muscular chest.

"Give the phone back to Rin or I will have my men shoot her." Sesshoumaru growled not caring if anyone heard. "Don't believe me? Why don't you look at her head?"

His golden eyes darted from the window to Rin's brown hair. A little red dot shook just slightly. Before he knew it Sesshoumaru gave his wife the phone.

"Where's Ayame, what'd you do to her!" Rin hissed her fists clenching at Sesshoumaru's blue long sleeve shirt.

"Ayame is fine, but she won't be for long if you don't do as I say."

"Leave her alone, she's got nothing to do with this. If you want money we'll give it to you just leave her and us alone!"

"I really hate to do this… but if it's all that's going to convince you to listen I'll have to make her scream." Rin began to sob, she was hearing Ayame scream and it sounded horrible.

Pushing herself away from Sesshoumaru's arms she ran to the fridge, and pulled out the pistol. "I'm holding the gun just let her go!"

"Rin… you didn't finish the job, I asked you to _shoot_ Sesshoumaru… it's a shame for your friend to die like this."

"Stop leave her alone!"

"In three seconds if you don't pull the trigger your friend is dead. How many more friends will we have to go through then Rin? First Kikyou, now Ayame, and then-"He was interrupted by the sound of a gun shot.

……

He stared at the bullet carefully there was a chemical inside it he couldn't describe. Something made it glow green, though he could hardly see it but he knew it was there.

Setting the bullet down him took off his rubber gloves and set them next to it. He had only been working on the case Sesshoumaru gave him for a short time and already he found it interesting.

Miruko wasn't what you could call 'friends' with Sesshoumaru, but they knew each other from way back in the past. He happened to be InuYasha's best friend but this had been the first time he even heard of the Taisho family in years.

Miruko stared at the bullet it was different he had never seen a bullet such as that one in his whole life time. Unfortunately he had been shot at a lot so he had seen all kinds of bullets.

"You say that Sesshoumaru wasn't healing from the bullet?" Miruko asked turning to face the doctor who pulled it out, Shippo.

Shippo was Sesshoumaru's personal doctor, and he only let him heal his wounds for reasons. It was the same with Miruko and Sesshoumaru's cases (hope that made sense.) Only because both knew a secret of Sesshoumaru's and he knew that they could be trusted. Shippo himself lived through the same secret.

Shippo nodded, "I couldn't touch it with out it burning my fingers, even with gloves."

"It didn't burn me at all… that means who ever this must know about Sesshoumaru." Miruko stared at the bullet for a little longer before picking it up again, "and who ever it is found a weakness."

……

"SESSHOUMARU-!" Rin cried out interrupted by the hard floor which knocked the breath from her. Sesshoumaru had his arms wrapped around her body to protect her.

Both lay on the ground Sesshoumaru on top of Rin since he had pushed her down. Rin's fingers twitched, she had accidentally pulled the trigger when Sesshoumaru pushed her.

"Sesshoumaru… p-please tell me you're all right." Rin sobbed. Dropping the gun she wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and held him closer.

Sesshoumaru blinked twice, everything was a blur and worse was he couldn't smell Rin's salty tears or even hear her sweet voice. Right as the bullet even touched his skin his senses began acting weird.

Sitting up he shook his head, everything was still a blur. "Rin… get a knife." Rin nodded before quickly getting up and running to the counters. "I need you to cut the bullet out."

Rin flinched and dropped a knife back into the drawers. Her heart started to beat quickly but she tried her best to stay in control. Grabbing a larger knife she ran back to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru what's wrong?" Rin asked. His emotionless mask was still on, but his eyes were wide and they seemed to stare into nothing.

"It doesn't matter… just hurry Rin." Rin unbuttoned Sesshoumaru's shirt before looking at the wound on his abs. A slender line of blood fell down from his six pact. She stared in shock as the wound slowly began to heal with the bullet inside.

Slowly she stuck the knife in the wound and struggled to get the bullet. More blood squeezed its way passed the knife making Rin want to turn away. Finally she got the bullet in the perfect position before pushing it out.

The bullet clattered against their granite floors, letting a small puddle of blood lay under it.

Sesshoumaru blinked once more, his vision and everything else slowly came back. Though not completely and he hadn't counted on them coming back soon.

Picking up the phone he handed it to Rin, "Say you shot me Rin." He whispered hoping they wouldn't hear.

Rin nodded then grabbing the phone she held it up, "I-I did it… I did what you asked so let her go you promised."

"It's funny you say that because I honestly don't remember saying 'I promise I won't kill your friend.' I said 'do as I say or your friend dies.' You haven't done what I asked… I know he's still alive Rin."

Before she could speak up the man hung up leaving her to wonder if her friend was safe.

"Rin… stay behind the island and keep the knife close." Sesshoumaru said (OOC?) standing up, "wait for me here."

Soon Sesshoumaru was out of sight and she was left behind.

**……**

Red tiny pupils stared down at a young woman. Her brown hair fell in her face covering the marks and bruises she was given. She was known as Ayame.

"What to do with you is the question. Perhaps I could use you…" A voice so chilling and heartless it made Ayame shiver.

"Kill me… I rather _die_ then help you!" Ayame spat.

"Now who said I had to keep you alive to use you?" The man chuckled.

"My husband will have your head when he finds out about this!"

"Your husband? He's so idiotic he won't even notice you missing." A cruel smile met his lips as he heard her cry silently (or tried to cry silently.) "Kagura… take her away I'll deal with her later."

The woman announced as Kagura nodded then waved her hand carelessly at two men behind her, and all three carried Ayame away.

"Then come back… I have a little mission for you."

Kagura nodded before disappearing.

……

Rin gasped as she felt something cold and sharp press against her throat and someone wrap their arm around her waist. "Sessh-"The sharp object began to press harder drawing blood.

"I suggest you keep quiet." A man hissed. Rin felt herself being lifted and soon she saw them headed for the out doors.

……

Sesshoumaru stared up at the tree which stood a couple of yards away from their kitchen window. He growled in annoyance as he saw two men carefully putting a weapon away. _How dare they threaten me and **MY** Rin and think they can get away with it!_

Anger rose up inside of him his claws began to grow and his eyes changed from gold to bright red. Bending his knee he pushed his foot against the ground and headed toward the tree.

He landed gracefully in front of one of the men who only smiled in mockery. "So… the boss was right, demons do exist."

Sesshoumaru growled again baring his fangs, and revealing the venom which dripped from his claws. With one flick of his wrist the man's chest was spraying blood onto Sesshoumaru's already stained shirt. Screaming in agony the man fell back and landed on the ground dead.

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder to see if the other man was still there. When he found nothing he lifted head and sniffed the air for his sent. His red eyes turned back into their normal color as shock took over. _Naraku!_

** Flash back **

_Sesshoumaru drew his sword Tokijin sp? and got in a protective stance. Next to him was his half brother InuYasha, a monk and a woman with a boomerang in hand. All of them got ready for the enemy in front that threatened their lives, Naraku._

_Naraku smiled coldly as he threw his tentacles in their direction. Sesshoumaru blocked each hit with ease as the others struggled to stay alive. "You all are such fools! Soon the jewel will be complete and I will be the most powerful youkai!"_

_"When hell freezes over!" InuYasha growled jumping over one of Naraku's tentacles. Pulling his sword back he screamed out the words, 'wind scar.' Then slammed into the tentacle he was on top._

_Naraku smiled and with one quick movement, but he hadn't got out of the way in time. The woman next to InuYasha threw her boomerang at Naraku just as a force of blue light from Sesshoumaru hit him. The boomerang hit Naraku's lower half splitting, and Naraku was split in three different ways._

_Sesshoumaru was pushed back with a force as Naraku's body became one big explosion from all the attacks, suddenly an arrow with pink light ran through the air hitting Naraku directly in the heart making the explosion bigger. All were sent back by the force, the monk landed on his back and the woman in his arms, InuYasha flew into a tree and Sesshoumaru tried his best to stay on his feet even though he was being pulled back a little bit._

_InuYasha covered his eyes from the blinding light. After awhile it ended and each stared were Naraku's dead body should be. "Is he dead?" A woman asked from behind all the rest. InuYasha turned around to see Kikyou coming from the trees, her bow in one hand the other at her back ready to grab another arrow._

_The monk ripped off a cloth that was tied around his hand, a black whole that was imprinted there was disappearing. "Yes!" He said shocked after all they had been trying to defeat him for years._

** End of flash back **

Rin inhaled deeply as the man holding her pushed her into the back seat of a vehicle. "Sesshoumaru!" She cried, though she knew it was useless. "What do you want from me!"

No matter how badly she screamed he ignored her and kicked at him he ignored her.

……

Sesshoumaru followed the sent but stopped as soon as he lost it. Who ever he tried following had to of been a demon for them to have escaped him.

Suddenly he heard people screaming, and the sounds of cars swerving. Looking around he saw he was standing in the middle of the road. Looking behind him he let out a yelp as a car crashed into him.

Rin let out a scream as her head hit the back of the mans car seat. She could hear glass shattering and the sound of someone rolling onto of the car. Fear took over her heart, and all that she could think about was seeing Sesshoumaru stand there in front of them.

Inhaling she looked up to see the man dead, two large pieces of glass struck in his chest. Tears slid down her cheeks, and she could hear herself sobbing.

Blood slowly crawled down the shattered glass from the roof of the car. "NO!" She screamed climbing into the front seat she opened the door and feel onto the street.

All she could hear was her heart pounding, even the screams of those who saw the incident were unknown for her. Looking up at the car she saw a trail of blood that led to behind the trunk.

"SESSHOUMARU!" She screamed running toward him. He laid a couple of feet behind the car, and he lay in his blood. "Someone call an ambulance!"

Kneeling down next to his body she laid her head onto his chest hoping to feel it rise. _Kami let him live… I won't live without him… I'll die with him if he goes,_ Rin thought biting her bottom lip.

Rin's muscles seized up as she heard Sesshoumaru murmur something. Sitting up she looked into his golden eyes, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Naraku." He whispered his hoarse voice filled with hatred.

**Hope it was as good as the last one or better.**

**I know I got sloppy at the end, but I worked a whole day to get it descriptive and stuff. I'm disappointed with that to, because now I don't know if it was better before… Anyways I want to thank all of the people who reviewed this it meant a lot to me **


	2. Chapter 2

**Prisoner In Past,**

**Chapter Two**

**(A/N) I do not own InuYasha or any of the InuYasha chars. Hi again, thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry I made you all wait so long. To make it up to you all I decided to through comedy into this chapter (Of course Miruko will be in it a lot, he happens to be my favorite character when it comes to comedy that's why.) R&R**

WARNING: THERE IS NO DRAMA IN THIS ONE CHAPTER!

Rin shuttered violently as she remembered all the blood her husband lost. She hadn't stopped crying since the incident many people believed he'd die; of course her husband had always been a quick healer for some reason.

(I hope you know that she doesn't know that her husband is demon, so he has to fake his wounds a lot.) "Rin." Rin stood up at the sound of her voice, turning around she faced Sesshoumaru's personal doctor, Shippo.

"Hai." She said softly. A spark of hope crashed through her heart as she looked at the smile on Shippo's face. "Is he alright?"

"Yup, and better yet he can come home tomorrow morning. He will be in a wheel chair for a couple of weeks…" Shippo laughed nervously, preparing himself for when he told Sesshoumaru about this. Sesshoumaru didn't actually need the wheel chair, but in order to keep the secret Shippo had to make every thing seem realistic in the human world for Sesshoumaru or any demon in that matter, it was clearly professional. _I can't wait to see Sesshoumaru's face once I put him in that wheel chair, it'll be sure pay back for all the crap he puts me through!_ Shippo thought trying to hold back his laughter.

"Will I need to help with anything?" Rin asked hoping Shippo got her point.

"Well no you-"Shippo paused, and suddenly _more_ mischief gleamed in his eyes, "or do you?" He thought allowed, though quiet enough so Rin couldn't hear. "Well actually I think its best that you do."

Rin nodded with a small smile of relief that her husband was going to be alright. "Thank you Shippo!" She said jumping forward and giving Shippo a hug.

"Any time Rin." Shippo smiled before pulling her away, "now I need to go tell frost- I mean Sesshoumaru about this."

"You mean you didn't tell him yet?"

"Err… not yet, but don't worry he'll be fine!"

……

**"WHAT!"** Nurses and even doctors froze as the sound of the cold and chilling voice rang passed the halls. **"YOU SON OF-!"**

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sesshoumaru calm down, this behavior is highly unnecessary!" The people who had stopped to listen shrugged and got back to work once they heard Miruko's voice. Shippo had called him down, after his chat with Rin, telling him Sesshoumaru wanted to know what he had found out. Of course the _real_ reason for calling Miruko was so Sesshoumaru would take out his anger on Miruko instead of him.

"Well Miruko said it'd be realistic, and I agreed with him. And too cheer you up though there is a bright side to all this. You have to be in a wheel chair for a couple of weeks!" Shippo said a huge smile on his lips.

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Shippo making him fall silent. Sesshoumaru had actually looked scary instead of looking normal, which was beautiful, his left eye was twitching uncontrollable and his fangs stuck out as if he was ready to rip Shippo to shreds.

"Err… I think I'll go call my wife…" Shippo said quickly running from the room.

Miruko sat there crawled up in a corner, "he's lying frost- eh Sesshoumaru! I didn't say that, he called me about- OUCH!" Before he knew it Miruko had a red bump on his head, though the red bumps was like a weekly visit for his face. "Oh yeah well you hit like a girl- AHHHHHHHHHHHH PLEASE SPARE ME!"

**"YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"** Sesshoumaru hissed beating Miruko senselessly. The only thing that kept Sesshoumaru from actually hurting him to bad was the fact that he knew it really was realistic, but why did it have to be for a couple of weeks?

"IT WASN'T MY IDEA!"

……

The next morning was hard for Miruko he had so many bruises he started to look like a plumb mixed with a flat cherry. Sango, his wife, wasn't any help either; right away she accused him of harassing other women. It was hard to believe Sango and Sesshoumaru went easy on poor Miruko who only wanted to help, nothing more.

Miruko breathed in and right away felt milk make its way into his nose. His head flew up making him sit straight in his chair. "Yuck!" Miruko complained, he unfortunately hadn't gotten much sleep either and so fell asleep in his cereal.

Suddenly he heard the door open which caught his attention. Getting up he walked over to greet who it was. "Oh hi Tami… back from your sleep over?" Miruko asked as a young teen aged girl entered the house, his daughter.

"AHHHHH- Dad weren't you supposed to be at work!" She asked her eyes wide with fear as if she was hiding something.

Out of the blue a very muscular tall boy, the age of his daughter, entered the room. It has dawned on Miruko as he stared at their nervous faces, "oh no! I'm teaching that boy a lesson!"

Miruko flinched as he crashed down on the street, "sorry daddy!" His daughter shouted before slamming the door shut. Miruko had been thrown out of his own house by someone younger then him.

"That's right you hide until your mother gets home!" Miruko shouted back.

……

"I'm glad you're okay Sesshoumaru…" Rin said staring down at her husband before placing a small kiss on his head. Sesshoumaru ignored her, he was to busy trying to figure out why his wheel chair would go further like he wanted. When the answer was simple, Rin wouldn't let go of the handles.

Rin sighed and started to push his wheel chair, which made the corners of Sesshoumaru' s lips twitch as he looked at the wheels in triumphant.

The day had not gone what Sesshoumaru would call 'amazing'. He woke with a terrible head ach which was all because of Miruko. Then to make it worse Shippo came in going on and on about the wheel chair, _then_ brought the wheel chair in and went on and on about how to use it. Rin came early which was the only highlight of his day, but reminded him of Ayame which made it so he had to call Miruko who insisted he tell him the news at a star-bucks that was in one of the most crowded malls.

In order to keep Rin happy she took him to the car, with Shippo who just _had_ to show Sesshoumaru how to get in ('unfortunately' Shippo hit Sesshoumaru's head against the car a couple of times on 'accident'.) And they went to the mall, walking aimlessly looking for Miruko and the star-bucks.

Suddenly that annoying voice he known to be Miruko's stung his ears as Miruko so obnoxiously waved his hands in the air like a freak shouting, 'Sesshoumaru, Rin OVER HERE!' Since Sesshoumaru was famous they had to deal with people staring at them all day, and asking questions Sesshoumaru found to be bold such as 'can I have your autograph?' or 'are you two really married or is Sesshoumaru free, and if he isn't do I still have a chance?' The scary thing was not all were women.

Sesshoumaru was so annoyed he vowed to kill InuYasha for making that stupid wish that gave him and all of his little friends ever lasting lives.

"Come on guys I'll show you were star-bucks is." Miruko said pushing Rin aside and grabbing the handles to the wheel chair and pushing it just a little to fast.

"You idiot slow down!" Sesshoumaru growled, he was literally seconds away from killing Miruko.

Just as Miruko was about to stop a woman he found to be beautiful walked passed making him let go of the handles and chase after her. Seconds later a loud crash sounded through the mall.

"Miruko!" Rin hissed tugging at his sleeve and pointing in Sesshoumaru's direction. At the end of some stairs lay Sesshoumaru, face on ground, with the wheel chair over his legs.

**"YOU STUPID B-!"**

"Think of the children Sesshoumaru!" Miruko shouted interrupting Sesshoumaru's out burst.

Rin was about to help Sesshoumaru until she heard a slight ringing. Looking down at her purse she searched for her cell phone. "Hello?" Rin asked into phone.

"If you wish to see your friend, Ayame, I suggest you listen."

**Did you enjoy it? I hope so I wasn't sure if I should have put Miruko in so much.**

**I'm sorry to say he'll hardly be in it after this, and soon he'll take his departing in my story, and yes tragedy next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Prisoner In Past,**

**Chapter Three,**

**(A/N) I do not own any of the InuYasha characters.**

**This time there is DRAMA!**

Biting her bottom lip Rin watched the road carefully as she pressed harder on the gas petal. Her mind spinning with questions and reassurance. '_I'm sure Sesshoumaru will be fine with Miroku (sp?)…'_ _'Is Ayame alright?' _

After Rin had got the phone call she did exactly as they said, 'come alone, and come ASAP.' Sure Sesshoumaru wouldn't understand and would be yelling at her like crazy when she came back, that is _if_ she came back. But Rin couldn't risk her friend's life any further just because she was Rin Taisho.

What ever they had against Rin it was because of Sesshoumaru. It was clear that who ever was doing this hated Sesshoumaru, and definitely wanted him dead. What she couldn't understand was why they had their connections through Rin.

Suddenly her cell phone rang again, and it only took her a short time to answer it, "hello!" Rin asked frantically, not bothering to check who it was.

"Rin where are you!" Rin flinched at the tone Sesshoumaru used. "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru… I can't talk… t-they could call." Rin said hanging up on her husband.

It pained Rin to go against her husband, but she had to know if Ayame was alright she had to make sure. Rin was caught off guard as the phone rang again, making her swerve a little with the steering wheel. "Sesshoumaru I can-"

"Rin, it's not polite to answer the phone without greeting." Rin frowned she had heard this same voice the day Sesshoumaru was hit.

"I-I'm…- Is Ayame alright? Please, please I-I have to talk to her… she's… like my sister…" Rin whispered loud enough for them to hear her.

"Suit yourself." Rin felt excitement take over, now she knew her friend was still alive. At first there was some static then soon a very familiar voice erased the sound of static, "Rin? Rin, are you there!" Tears fled in Rin's eyes as she heard her friend's panicked tone.

"I'm here Ayame! Are you alright!"

……

"Rin, don't-!" Before Ayame could finish the phone was ripped from her hands, and someone else's flew over he mouth. She scrambled to get free but they kept firm.

"You have one more hour to get here." Naraku said before hanging up. His eyes narrowed as they gazed upon Ayame, "that was a very brave thing you did Ayame… that could've meant your life you know."

Ayame bit the hands the contained her, making them draw back for a moment and earning a small yell. "You're going to kill me anyways you bastard! I'm not going to just-!" She hadn't the chance to finish for the man behind her did the same thing he was doing before she bit him.

The corner of Naraku's lips curled up in a small grin, "now who said we were going to kill you? I don't remember ever saying I was going to kill you. Who knows you could be very useful." He said his eyes mocking Ayame.

Ayame broke in tears as her sight was covered with a blind fold, _oh kami please... I don't want to die._ She thought though she had a hard time believing that she wouldn't.

……

Sesshoumaru tried to call Rin again only this time the line was busy (or what ever it is for cell phones.) _Damnit Rin!_ Sesshoumaru was, at this point, so furious Miruko barely made it out of the mall alive.

Holding onto a thin line of hope that Rin would call him when she got where ever she was going he gave up on trying to call. He knew she was smart enough, but he worried about panicking too much.

Massaging his temples he made another call in hopes it'd probably help. In case Rin did call him back.

……

Rin came to a stop even in morning no one would have come to this spot. It seemed… deserted. (I'm swinging it a little… I mean I know… never mind.)

Dialing a number she waited for an answer, "Rin?" She smiled, though it was a sad smile. She had to call the person who was closes to this place, "InuYasha… I need you to do me a favor… on your way here I need you to call Sesshoumaru and tell him were this location is so he can come to. I have some things to explain." Rin said her eyes settling onto the limo that just now drove in view, she had figured it had been waiting some where in the back.

……

"Should we get her, or wait for her?" Kagura asked looking up at Naraku. Naraku kept his eyes on the tinted windows of the other vehicle and smiled coldly.

"Give her some time… she doesn't know what she's gotten herself into." He said knowing without a doubt it was Rin. "Once she comes… we'll check to see if there is anyone else in the car. If not… well you know what to do on both occasions."

It didn't take Rin to long to get out of the car, but it did take her awhile to calm down once her nerves started getting the best of her. Walking forward Rin prepared herself before knocking on the window, "It's me… please… let Ayame go, I have money I-I could pay."

Yet her answer was expected to men rushed out from the vehicle grabbing her arms they threw Rin in the back seat not waiting for her reply. Rin let the tears that wanted so badly out escape and fall down her cheeks.

She winced as her head hit something, and suddenly she felt something warm seeping into her hair. Sitting up she screamed in agony and horror, her eyes filled with torment as she stared into her friends lifeless eyes. "You killed her!" She snapped kicking her legs in order to hurt anyone who was around her but soon they held her still.

Ayame was shot twice in the head and laid sprawled in the same seat as Rin. Rin's heart began to beat faster, "you killed her, you killed her." She whimpered the words over and over again, shock slowly taking over.

"Nice to see you to Rin… again that is." Naraku smirked making Rin look across from her to see him. Rin scream loud, and for along time, panic despair and agony surged through her body.

There across from her was the man who was supposed to be the father of her child. The man who raped her, tried to kill her husband, and killed two wonderful friends of hers, and now he was kidnapping her.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naraku scowled when she wouldn't stop screaming those words, and soon the men couldn't hold her and tried desperately to grasp her. "Knock her out you idiots! Kagura checks the other vehicle dispose of it, and you drive!" Naraku hissed throwing out orders.

Ayame's blood was now on Rin's clothing as was thrown in it by the men who held her down before following orders.

**(A/N) Hope that was good enough drama… sorry if I got sloppy (again) at the end I got tired, and I had to end it because… I have another story. Anyways hoped you liked it! R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Prisoner In Past,**

**Chapter Four**

**(A/N) Wow… seriously I almost forgot that I wrote fan fic's. So really I have no excuse. So I'm sorry for the long wait and I'll try to continue this fic. But I'm sorry to say (for those of you who liked my other fic) I won't continue it until I finish this one.**

Rin inhaled sharply, the smell of blood growing heavier into a bitter sent in the air. "Where… where am I?" She asked opening her eyes, and noticing she wasn't at her home.

Someone appeared before her, long silver hair falling over the masculine shoulders. "Rin… it's me." Sesshoumaru whispered softly.

"No its not… your not Sesshoumaru you only look like him." Rin said lazily, still half asleep. She couldn't understand why she felt so drowsy so heavy.

"What are you talking about Rin?"

"I know Sesshoumaru, and you sir… are not him. So what do you want?" Rin asked turning over to face who she thought was the fake Sesshoumaru.

"Rin stop this nonsense. Because this Sesshoumaru will not have it."

"You play a sucky Sesshoumaru." Rin taunted, her eye lids slowly closing. It seemed like there was so much weight on her body that she could barely lift her head. "Now… give me the real Sesshoumaru… I want… my husband. Now."

"Rin stay awake… you have a concussion." Sesshoumaru said, reaching forward he cupped Rin's cheek with his hand. His thumb caressing her pale flesh, her body trembling violently at his cold touch.

"I want the real Sesshoumaru!" She screamed, her eyes flaring open. Mustering up strength she threw her fist into Sesshoumaru's nose.

Sesshoumaru looked stunned, but only for a few seconds. His widened eyes flashed of amusement, and his lips pulled back in a mocking smile. "I know you…!" She hissed, smacking him again. "You're that damn Naraku right? The _real_ Sesshoumaru was mumbling about you when he was hit by that car."

Sesshoumaru broke out in laughter, his silver mane slowly swirling into shadows until its color changed to black. His face and eye color changed as well. "You're smarter then I thought Rin." He whispered, his smile fading away as did his eerily cold chuckles. "But stupid none the less." He hissed, his fingers struck forward so fast there wasn't an echo to reveal the pain that shot at Rin. Thin streams of blood leaked from her throat, an intense burning flowing within her body.

She whimpered softly, her hand caressing the marks on her neck. "I remember now… you killed Ayame. You… you killed your own baby didn't you?" Rin asked her free hand sliding to her stomach. She knew this man had been the one to rape her. Tears slid down her pale cheeks, making her even more tired.

Naraku shrugged, "the baby is unimportant now." Suddenly he smiled making Rin quiver in silent horror. "I just had to show you that I will kill everyone you love most in this world. And now that three of your loved ones are gone, why not do as I say before I kill another?"

"I already offered you money! Haven't you done enough to me-!"

"No Rin… I don't want money. What I want is… something along the lines of revenge. But something painful… too painful even for the dog demon. So painful I want him on his knees… crying like a coward! He'll be begging me to spare him from further Pain."

"You're sick!" Rin hissed, her eyes staring into the depths of Naraku's.

"At first I was just going to kill him, then I thought more about all the trouble I went through. The plan had been simple I was going to make _you_ kill him and that was it. But you two proved quit troublesome. But I must thank you. Because now I have an even more delicious plan. He's going to turn into my kiss ass servant. He's going to be like that ugly little toad Jakken. And then he'll want to kill himself, but he won't because he'll be too afraid of death. He'll be a little boy who cries and pisses his pants when trouble comes."

"How dare you even consider Sesshoumaru so low!"

Naraku interrupted her with a snort of laughter. "How dare _I_?! You don't even know what that damn dog has done to me!" He hissed. "You don't even know him yourself! You don't even know his _true_ form."

"What are you talking about…?"

Naraku's hatred began to take over him, his hand stretched over gripping Rin's neck. His grasp tightening with every knot that twisted within his chest. Rin gasped, trying to pry his hand of her. "I'm talking about Sesshoumaru you stupid girl! You think he's your loving husband, always there for you always _caring_. But soon he'll tell you the truth he'll look into your eyes and tell you everything about him and his past! And you'll hate him because you hate killers!"

Rin's eyes glistened with tears, "you… you are-" She tried to finish, but soon air was cut from her lungs entirely.

"Go ahead and say it wench! Call me a bastard, call me a liar! But I know what Sesshoumaru is! He's just as cold hearted as me!" Naraku smiled grimly. "In fact he could have probably been worse then me if it hadn't been for his honor." He taunted his grasp on her neck loosening. "He hated humans… despised them and killed each one that tumbled in his path without mercy. He considered filthy little _rats_ better then humans."

"S-Sesshoumaru is human!" Rin cried, gasping with each breath.

Naraku rolled his eyes, "my poor little Rin… your so… naïve."

Rin tried to pull away but he held her fast. "Stop it…!" She whispered, watching him with dread as he changed back into Sesshoumaru's image. His hair silver, his eyes gold, his face utterly beautiful. But something was different, and now she knew exactly how she could tell that this was a fake Sesshoumaru. Never before had she seen the marks on his skin. A crescent moon on his fore head, and four purple marks on his cheek bones. Two on each side.

It seemed so real though, as if this was supposed to be how Sesshoumaru looked. She only saw truth in this Sesshoumaru, and it frightened her. _I knew… I knew he was hiding something from me. But I ignored it. I ignored everything because I couldn't handle the truth, I only wanted to believe in lies. I wanted to believe he loved me. _Rin looked away from his face, her eyes burning with fresh tears. "What ever you're doing… stop… I don't care to know how you do it, just stop it."

Naraku laughed, but the laugh sounded like Sesshoumaru, and it frightened her more then any other sound. "Why…? I'm having fun, aren't you?"

Rin finally yanked free, sobbing uncontrollable. She couldn't help but show weakness, she couldn't help but feel betrayed. She couldn't help but show how frightened she was of Sesshoumaru, even if he wasn't really there.

"All you are to Sesshoumaru is someone his father made him marry. He played the part of loving you, but some day he will kill you without even caring. Want to know another secret Rin?" Naraku asked, his breath caressing her chilled flesh. His lips pressed lightly at the lobe of her ear as he started to reveal a 'secret'. "I know how Sesshoumaru feels about you. He doesn't love you, and the only reason why he looks for you now is to please his father. After all wasn't it his father who arranged your marriage?"

Rin looked up, her eyes meeting the face of the Sesshoumaru she's known for years. There was no crescent moon on his forehead, no markings, and yet this version looked like a lie. "Leave me alone please!" Rin begged.

"I will… but first admit I'm right. First admit that you know Sesshoumaru doesn't love you." Naraku's taunting voice was no longer remembered, all she could hear was Sesshoumaru's voice. A voice she once loved and adored, turned into a heart braking sound. One she never wanted to hear again.

"You were right." Rin whispered in defeat.

**Hope that was good, and yes once again I got tired at the end. But I can only do these at night because it's the only time I have… to do them…. I hope that made sense.**


End file.
